pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneth Mackenzie
Kenneth Ivo Brownley Langwell Mackenzie (25 September 1913 – 19 January 1955), was an Australian poet and novelist who wrote under the pen name of Kenneth Seaforth Mackenzie.Brady, Veronica, 'Mackenzie, Kenneth Ivo Brownley Langwell (Seaforth) (1913–1955)', Australian Dictionary of Biography, National Centre of Biography, Australian National University, http://adb.anu.edu.au/biography/mackenzie-kenneth-ivo-brownley-langwell-seaforth-10987/text19533, accessed 28 July 2011. This article was first published in hardcopy in Australian Dictionary of Biography, Volume 15, (MUP), 2000 Life Mackenzie was born in South Perth, Western Australia. He grew up in Pinjarra, Western Australia, and attended Guildford Grammar School. His experiences at Guildford in part inspired his 1937 novel, The Young Desire It. His novel Dead Men Rising was about the Cowra breakout, of which he had first hand experience having been stationed there at the time of the event. He died by accidental drowning in Tallong Creek near Goulburn, New South Wales He had received a number of literary grants and awards, as well as a year before his death and left a number of works which have been since edited and published Rossiter, Richard (editor) (2000) The Model: Selected Writings of Kenneth Seaforth Mackenzie Nedlands, University of Western Australia Press. ISBN 1-876268-34-4 His life in Sydney included involvement with the world of Norman Lindsay and Hugh McCrae and archival records show significant influence from them Kenneth Mackenzie manuscript collection Autograph manuscript of his poems 'The plover's country' and 'Duet for lovers'. Includes personal correspondence. Autograph letters by Mackenzie to Hugh McCrae and a draft from McCrae recalling his visit to Norman Lindsay. A typewritten letter, signed, to Norman Lindsay from Phillip Lindsay discussing Mackenzie's and Australian literature in general. http://trove.nla.gov.au/work/18703898 Publications Poetry *''Our Earth''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1937. *''The Moonlit Doorway''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1944. *''The Poems of Kenneth Mackenzie'' (edited by Evan Jones; Geoffrey Little). Sydney & London: Angus & Robertson, 1972. Novels *''The Young Desire It''. London: Cape, 1937. *''Chosen People''. London: Cape, 1938. *''Dead Men Rising''. London: Cape. 1951; Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1969 **(with introduction by Diana Davis), Sydney & London: Angus & Robertson, 1977. *''The Refuge: A confession''. London: Cape, 1954; Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1954, Collected editions *''The Model: Selected writings of Kenneth Seaforth Mackenzie'' (edited by Richard Rossiter & Robert Finlay-Jones). Nedlands, WA: University of Western Australia Press, 2000. Edited * Australian poetry, 1951-2. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1952. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kenneth Seaforth Mackenzie, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 25, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References * Jones, Evan (1969) Kenneth Mackenzie: Australian Writers and their Work Melbourne: Oxford University Press. * Kinross-Smith, Graeme (1980) Australian Writers Melbourne: Thomas Nelson. Notes External links ;Poems * Kenneth Ivo Mackenzie at PoemHunter (1 poem) ;About * Ken Mackenzie in the Oxford Companion to Australian Literature. * Kenneth Mackenzie at NNDB. * Kenneth Mackenzie at AustLit * Mackenzie, Kenneth Ivo Brownley Langwell (Seaforth) (1913–1955) in the Australian Dictionary of Biography. *"No Success Like Failure", review of The Young Desire It, Sydney Review of Books Category:1913 births Category:1955 deaths Category:Australian novelists Category:Australian poets Category:People from Pinjarra, Western Australia Category:People educated at Guildford Grammar School Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets